


How To: Marry A Girl You Killed

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [31]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bloody Mary is also mentioned, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Beheading, SIX The Kids, They Tried, proposal, there's a brief chat about how everyone screwed eachother over, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Why did no one ever tell you proposals were stressful?All anyone ever focuses on is that fact they love them, and of course that’s important, but seriously? Someone needs to have a meeting about how to not throw up everytime you think about proposing.It’s happy, love is in the air, but what if they say no? Why is that never a focus?(Maybe it is and she’s being ridiculous.)
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Elizabeth I of England/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Tudor/Jane Grey
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	How To: Marry A Girl You Killed

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, this isn't my best work

Why did no one ever tell you proposals were stressful?

All anyone ever focuses on is that fact they love them, and of course that’s important, but seriously? Someone needs to have a meeting about how to not throw up everytime you think about proposing.

It’s happy, love is in the air, but what if they say no? Why is that never a focus?

(Maybe it is and she’s being ridiculous.)

Everyday Mary dug that black box out of its hiding place that was a little bit more hidden than really necessary. And everyday she told herself ‘ _ todays the day _ ’.

And everyday was not the day.

Everyday she was incredibly anxious and jumpy to the point that Janie was starting to get worried.

Janie.

Her beautiful Janie. They were complicated to say the least.

I mean in her previous life she imprisoned her and then beheaded her, so things were a little tense when they met again. Oh and Mary went insane and decided to burn three hundred people because they were protestants.

So yeah, they were complicated.

After a few months of them avoiding each other for fairly obvious reasons. (scroll up) They finally had that terrible talk.

(And it wasn’t just Janie and Mary, all of them had a fun talk because in one way or another, they’d all fucked each other over. Edward completely fucking the line, Mary killing Janie, and trying to kill Elizabeth, Elizabeth killing Scotts, Scotts trying to kill Elizabeth, ect. ect.)

To be fair, they weren’t even the most complicated couple, Scotts and Elizabeth were a thing too, and they both were fucking assholes to each other in the last life.

Anyways, back to proposals.

How does one propose to a woman they’ve killed before?

They don’t, but Mary’s going to try anyway.

_____________

Mary held that box in her hand for fucking three months.

Three months she tortured herself by convincing herself that she was going to do, and then convincing herself that it wasn’t the right time.

Because Mary has some self esteem issues, but that isn’t what we’re focusing on.

What we’re focusing on is the fact that apparently it’s Janie’s turn to act weird. She’s been jumpy around Mary, and suddenly very secretive. Is she trying to show Mary how she’s been acting for the last three months?

Possibly.

______________

In a way she was.

But that wasn’t her focus, actually she was attempting to propose to Mary.

Because that’s what their life was, a nice crazy ass drama.

_______________

They were walking downtown when Mary actually tried to go through with it.

She’d abandoned the box long ago, it being too big for her to keep on her person and no one know about it.

Unfortunately it made her very anxious because what if she lost that very, very expensive and important ring that her mother had given her.

(No she didn’t buy her a ring, she gave her the engagement ring she’d used to propose to, well, Jane. And Mary isn’t interested in any comments about Aragon’s having a very specific type about Jane’s, blondes, and very kind women.)

(Jane Grey is blonde in this life, we don’t know how it happened, but it did.)

Janie was skipping - because that’s what she did - ahead of Mary. Happy as could be, and Mary was struck with the urge to marry her.

Obviously she’d been having that urge for quite some time now, but this was far more intense than ever before. Mary moved forward and swept Janie close. Janie made a surprised noise before it was silenced by Mary’s lips.

Janie hummed into Mary’s mouth, grinning when she bit her lip. When they pulled away Janie was still grinning and tilted her head questioningly.

“What was that for?”

At that exact moment, Mary thought she’d lost the ring and almost had a breakdown from pure stress. Then remembered she’d left it at home.

_ Fuck _ .

“I just love you.” Mary answered plainly, mentally hitting herself for not bringing it with her.

“I love you too! Now come on, there’s a fro-yo shop over there!”

_____________

They were sitting at home, in bed when Janie tried to propose.

Mary was doing a crossword puzzle, frowning as she thought. When suddenly she gasped, scaring Janie half to death because it had been silent for about 30 minutes.

“What?”

“They spelled this wrong, it’s i - e not e - i, simple rules who is their editor?”

Janie smiled at Mary’s nitpicking of their spelling, although it was an admittedly well known fact that it was i before e (except after c). She glanced over at the hiding spot where she kept the ring that she'd bought.

(Unfortunately for her, she didn’t have a mother in this life, made things very difficult to explain when she accidentally brought her up.)

She looked back at Mary, who was still muttering about the idiots at the newspaper, to ensure she wasn’t looking. Janie pulled the ring out and admired it for a moment.

But when she turned to actually propose she turned a bit too hard, and accidentally flung the ring out of her hand.

Janie had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream of horror.

“What’s wrong?” Mary asked, pulling Janie out of her shock.

“Nothing, it’s just terrible that they can’t spell.”

“I know!”

_____________

Anytime either of them tried to propose properly something happened, whether it be accidental throwing, forgetting it, legitimately losing it for a week, someone interrupting, them convincing themselves to do it another time, someone stealing it (Mary learned that she was not cut out for running), and many more.

It was getting ridiculous.

Janie was the one to quit trying to do it properly.

Mary had just woken up, and had some serious bed head. She was drooling a little bit on the pillow, and wearing an oversized t-shirt.

“Marry me.”

Mary woke up real fast once the words had flown out of Janie’s mouth.

“What?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Marry me.” Jane stated, not phrasing it like a question at all.

Mary swallowed, looked in the mirror to see her disheveled state, then turned back around.

“Yes.”

_____________

Later they would both reveal their mishaps and rings to eachother. And both vowed to never tell a soul of them because some of them were really embarrassing.

Catherine was overjoyed when they finally told her that they were engaged, and then accidentally revealed just how long Mary had been struggling with it, much to her horror, and Janie’s amusement.

“Three months?!”

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“I can’t believe it took you three months!”

“Technically it took longer, because you were the one who proposed.”

“Oh my god, that’s true!”

“Mother! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

"Sorry?"

**Author's Note:**

> JAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY


End file.
